Para Llegar a Ti
by Annabel Lee 1972
Summary: Minific sobre Terry en un 14 de Febrero. ¡Gracias por leer!


**Para llegar a ti**

_*Este relato ubica a Terry en la actualidad y no en el tiempo en que se ubica la serie Candy Candy._

Por Annabel Lee

Me gusta ir por la vida pensando que el amor verdadero es eterno. No me considero una romántica, por el contrario, antes que sueños y fantasías, siempre antepongo realidades y certezas, y éstas no siempre están alineadas con las primeras y por lo tanto, con el romanticismo.

Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Terry. Tal vez no sea tanto en realidad, pero en este punto de mi vida siento que ha sido una eternidad.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez en aquel puente en Central Park, algo de él me atrapó y no me ha permitido escapar.

No puedo decir exactamente qué es porque cuando lo pienso, creo que son sus ojos y la intensidad de su mirada cristalina, pero cambio de parecer cuando veo su sonrisa, algunas veces discreta, en otras pícara y unas más, burlona. Tal vez es esa personalidad que emana tanta seguridad en sí mismo o quizá sea la fuerza apasionada con la que transmite palabras y sentimientos que otros escribieron. Unos días pienso que es la magia de su voz y otros creo que todo se debe a que me encanta la forma de su rostro enmarcado por sus largos cabellos. Indecisa como soy, divago entre la posibilidad de que todo radique en lo elegante de sus maneras o quizá en aquello que late oculto en su ser y que todavía no he podido conocer. ¡Qué locura! ¿No?

El caso es que Terry me tiene hechizada y no hay nada que pueda o quiera hacer al respecto.

Es bonito ir por la vida pensando que el amor verdadero es eterno pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ese tipo del que te enamoraste ya le ha dado el corazón a una que no eres tú? ¿Descartas el sentimiento y sigues tu camino o…?

Terry no habla de ello pero es obvio que en el pasado hubo alguien muy importante en su vida. Quizá nadie ha estado a la altura de ese cariño como para volverlo a enamorar, o tal vez esa chica fue el amor verdadero de su vida y cualquier otra (incluyéndome), simplemente llegó tarde.

Y es así como el amor verdadero puede darte la felicidad eterna o dejarte con el corazón roto también por una eternidad.

Si las cosas con esa chica hubieran funcionado, sin duda Terry sería muy feliz y eso sería maravilloso, pero esa es una historia que terminó hace mucho tiempo y al parecer, no tiene vuelta atrás. ¿Es justo que él viva con ese vacío que se le nota en la mirada y que late en su interior? ¿Es justo que lo que siento por él no ayude a curar sus heridas y evite que se abran otras en mi corazón?

-¿Qué vas a hacer este día de San Valentín?- preguntó Terry a boca de jarro, una tarde mientras compartíamos una taza de café y unas donas en un cafetín en Soho.

-Es domingo, seguramente no saldré de la cama en todo el día y menos si sigue haciendo tanto frío como en los últimos días- respondí tras darle un sorbo a mi café-. ¿Por? Hasta donde sé, tú nunca celebras San Valentín.

-¿Y quién dijo que celebraré?- preguntó displicente.

-Lo olvidaba, la gente común se interesa por saber los planes de alguien en una fecha en particular cuando pretende hacer algo con ella, pero estoy hablando con Terry Grandchester y él no hace las cosas por las razones que normalmente cualquiera actuaría- afirmé con cierta carga de sarcasmo que de inmediato mi interlocutor notó.

-No es necesario que saques las uñas, no te estoy atacando- dijo tras darle una mordida a su dona y el tono de su voz me hizo pensar en que tal vez había sobre reaccionado-. Sé que San Valentín es uno de esos días "especiales" para las chicas y quería asegurarme de que para ti lo fuera.

-Gracias- murmuré avergonzada hasta la médula.

-Es el día de los enamorados, es verdad, pero también es el día de los amigos.

-Y podríamos pasarlo juntos- dije con timidez.

-Si tú lo quieres- agregó sin mucha emoción y después de cómo se dieron las cosas, no lo culpe por ello.

Aunque el simple hecho de salir en San Valentín con uno de los hombres más deseados de la ciudad y seguramente del país, era motivo de inmensa alegría, la mía estaba ensombrecida por el hecho de que para Terry, ese día no tenía un significado especial si no estaba con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Hubiera podido "ponerme mis moños" y dejar pasar la oportunidad pero, ¡qué diablos! A pesar de todo, aquella sería una velada maravillosa; yo le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer algo fuera de sus costumbres y eso era lo único que contaba para mí.

-¿Y cómo pasaremos el día?- pregunté dejándome llevar por la emoción que de súbito me embargó.

-¿Qué tal un paseo por Filadelfia?

-¿Filadelfia?

-Es la ciudad de la fraternidad.

-Es verdad.

-Ahora que si lo prefieres, podemos seguir con tu idea, pero no garantizo buen comportamiento - sugirió con una sonrisilla que hizo que se me moviera el piso.

-Filadelfia estará bien- alcancé a decir con el primer aliento que tuve tras recuperarme del efecto hipnótico en el que me puso la idea de conocer a un Terry mal portado.

-Bien, entonces veré si el clima nos permite ir o si haremos cambio de planes.

-De acuerdo- le dije con una sonrisa al notar que el desinterés que mostró al principio, había desaparecido.

Aunque esa mañana hizo mucho frío, el clima no fue impedimento para llegar a nuestro destino. El día estaba muy nublado pero para mí era el más brillante de todos los que había tenido desde que conocí a ese muchacho con fuego en la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunté emocionada en cuanto nos subimos al taxi que nos llevaría del aeropuerto al centro de Filadelfia.

-En realidad el único plan que tengo es una reservación para cenar en el "Diecinueve" del "Park Hyatt". Es un restaurante en el piso diecinueve que tiene una de las vistas más hermosas de la ciudad, estoy seguro que te gustará- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero faltan muchas horas para la cena.

-Lo sé, y aquí es donde entra la parte no planeada. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

-No lo sé, nunca he estado en Filadelfia.

-Bueno, entonces hice bien en traerte desde temprano. Pasaremos el día caminando por sus calles y visitando los lugares más significativos.

-De acuerdo.

Y así fue. Recorrimos el centro histórico de Filadelfia visitando: "Independence Hall", la Catedral, la torre del "City Hall", El Templo Masónico, La casa de Betsy Ross (la mujer que cosió la primera bandera de los Estados Unidos) y al final fuimos a "Liberty Center" para ver la Campana de la Libertad.

Durante el trayecto escuché a Terry hablar sobre sus lugares favoritos, los teatros donde ha trabajado cuando está de gira con la compañía y de algunas de sus experiencias e impresiones sobre la ciudad.

Aunque la temperatura nunca subió más de los 2 grados que estaba cuando llegamos, el frío no me importó porque me sentía cobijada por la calidez de su presencia.

-Libertad. Lo difícil no es conseguirla, sino saber qué hacer con ella cuando la tienes- dijo muy serio cuando estuvimos frente al monumento más representativo de la independencia norteamericana sobre el dominio inglés-. Cuando llegué a Nueva York y vi la Estatua de la Libertad, no pude evitar pensar en todos aquellos que hicieron lo mismo que yo en otro tiempo; los que se fueron de casa dejando toda una vida atrás. Una parte de mí lo lamentaba pero otra se sentía profundamente aliviada por haber dejado la casa de mi padre y de este modo, haber obtenido mi libertad. Los asuntos de la política y la vida de la corte nunca llamaron mi atención y siempre tuve por sentado que sería un muy mal duque a menos que hiciera algo al respecto, y lo hice. Me llevó algún tiempo entender que somos nosotros mismos los que nos imponemos las cadenas que esclavizan, y no las circunstancias o las personas que nos rodean.

El rostro de Terry se ensombreció y mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho pero no supe qué decir así que me limité a seguir escuchándolo.

-Vas por la vida tratando de hacer lo que es correcto y de pronto todo se complica y se retuerce haciéndote creer que no importa qué decisión tomes, estás predestinado al fracaso. Luego dejas de luchar para ver si así la vida te da un respiro; le quitas importancia a todo lo que no puedes controlar, sigues tus impulsos, a veces los más básicos, y al final, terminas tan vacío como al principio. ¿Vale la pena ser libre cuando se está seco por dentro?

-Estás hablando de alguien más, ¿no es cierto?- le dije con una sonrisa franca- Porque el Terry que yo conozco es el ser humano más vivo y más intenso que jamás he visto.

-¿Te parece?- preguntó con ese gesto pícaro y coqueto que le caracteriza cuando algo le agrada.

-Absolutamente- le dije emocionada al notar el cambio en su expresión.

-Eso se debe a que en un punto del camino decidí que no iba a quedarme vacío, que aceptaría de buena gana lo que la vida me presentara sin importar que tan complicado pueda llegar a ser o si al final hubiera la posibilidad de salir lastimado.

Apenas se habían cerrado sus labios cuando sin pensarlo puse las palmas de mis manos sobre cada una de sus mejillas y me aproximé a él hasta poder besarlo. Sí, tal vez era algo tonto, tal vez al terminar el beso me diría que soy una amiga maravillosa pero nada más, pero no me importó. Necesitaba regalarle ese beso lleno de amor y admiración; necesitaba sentir… ya habría tiempo y lugar para los razonamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó cuando me aparté de su lado.

-Una muestra de amor- respondí sin miedo.

-¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que la provocó?- preguntó tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos- Llevo meses intentando tomar tu mano, sostenerte entre mis brazos o probar tus labios.

-No es cierto- le dije ocultando el temblor que sus palabras y aquel beso me habían provocado-. Tú siempre estás tan melancólico, tan apartado del mundo, tan…

-Lo sé- me interrumpió con voz serena- Así he sido desde que puedo recordar.

-No es que me moleste, es sólo que me pareces tan inalcanzable- finalicé con un suspiro.

-Esa es la idea- afirmó coqueto y su actitud me desconcertó-. No eres la única que se ha percatado de esa muralla que me rodea. Hubo una chica en mi adolescencia que me tomó por sorpresa cuando me percaté que la había escalado- dijo con una sonrisa- Fue maravilloso, una de las mejores épocas de mi vida y que siempre recuerdo y recordaré con mucho cariño- expresó con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunté temerosa de su respuesta.

-Que igual que la escaló hacia adentro, un día la escaló hacia fuera y se alejó sin mirar atrás. En gran medida mi culpa -dijo decepcionado-. Luego hubo otra chica pero ella pensó que lo mejor para mí era vivir fuera de mi muralla así que gastó todas sus energías en destruirla pero nunca lo consiguió. Tú en cambio me tienes totalmente intrigado. Hace mucho que la escalaste pero siempre te has cuidado en guardar tu distancia.

-Eso no es verdad- le dije indignada-. Estoy aquí contigo en un catorce de febrero que de sobra sé que no te gusta celebrar…

-¿Y por qué crees que te traje a caminar por las calles de Filadelfia con este clima si sé lo friolenta que eres?- expresó con seriedad-. No sabe igual un abrazo junto a un fuego que cuando el cuerpo pide a gritos un poco de calor- murmuró acercándose a mí.

-Tienes razón- logré decir con lo que me quedaba de voz. Su proximidad invadió mis sentidos y desde ese instante deseché cualquier idea contraria a mis deseos de dejarme llevar por el momento-. La verdad es que tengo miedo.

-Yo también lo tengo- murmuró junto a mi oído, sosteniéndome contra su pecho-, pero es mucho más grande el amor que me pide a gritos llegar a ti.

FIN.

* * *

Esta es una pequeña historia que escribí en febrero de 2010 y se las comparto en la víspera del 14 de febrero de 2011.

Gracias por venir.

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Un abrazo:

Annabel Lee


End file.
